The Dreamer
by ree-grl17
Summary: Tech invents the Dreamer and uses it to get out of reality. Now he's stuck in the land of Zu.


"Tech, You comin'? Ace asked Tech. Tech shook his head, "No, chief." Ace shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if ya say so." Ace and the others went out the automatic door. Tech watched as they left. After they went out the door, Tech continued making his invention, a dreamer. It takes you out of reality when you want to. It's kind of like a dream.  
Tech sighed. He really wanted to try the Dreamer. But he didn't. Tech got up and made a snack. He looked back at the Dreamer. He stopped making his snack and went over to the little invention. He pressed a button on the Dreamer. Nothing really happened. He just felt sleepy.  
Tech went back to making his snack. But then, he felt like he was falling. Tech looked at the ground it looked like it was going away. Tech felt even more sleepy. He dropped on the ground.  
Tech couldn't feel anything at all. He just felt more relaxed than ever. His eyes forced to close. Looks like Tech's invention did work.

"Ace, you said this place is for family…Not for guys only." Lexi said with her arms crossed. Ace smirked, "It IS for family, Lex. A guy family!" Lexi narrowed her eyes at Ace. "That's it…I'm going back to the headquarters." Duck laughed, "HA! Go back to your little fairy room and watch your Barbie!' Lexi narrowed her eyes at Duck and stuck her tongue out at Duck. Duck raised an eyebrow at Lexi, "You think that'll make me sthop, you sthank (skank)?"  
Ace stopped smirking, Rev stopped drinking his RedBull, Slam stopped eating his 12in. Sub. Ace told Duck, "DUCK. I told you not to say that woid around my baby sistah." Duck rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever." Rev slapped the back of Duck's head. "YEAH, DUCK. That's-not-nice!" Duck motioned his hands. That would mean for Lexi to leave. Lexi narrowed his eyes at him and left the men restaurant.  
As Lexi left, her sensitive feelings were hurt by the same ol' friend that always teased her. "Pfft. I don't need him, he's a twit anyway." She slowly walked on the sidewalk with her hands in her ripped blue skinny jeans. Lexi looked down at the ground. Then, she accidentally bumped into a very, very tall man. "HEY. Watch where you're goin', jerk!" Lexi looked up at him, "Sorry." Then they walked past each other.  
When Lexi got to the HQ, she went to her room and laid on her hammock. She closed her eyes and got into a sleeping position she thought was comfortable and went to sleep.

Tech woke up in a very beautiful place that he had never seen before. He woke up in a flower garden. He sat up and looked around. He didn't know where he was, but sure as hell it was beautiful. "Hello?" Tech looked left to right. "Hello?!" He raised his voice a little bit. A skinny figure showed up in front of him. "Hello."  
Tech asked," Hi, where am I?" The skinny figure came closer and replied, "You-are-in-Zu." Tech, "What? Are you Rev?" The skinny figure nodded, "Yes. My-name-is-Rev." Rev looked very sorrowful and pitiful, dressed up as a really poor farmer and all. "Rev…what's with the farmer costume?" Rev looked at Tech, "What? NO. This-isn't-a-costume-these-are-my-clothes! I'm-a-farmer!"  
Tech looked at the ground. "Rev…where's the others?" Rev looked confused. "Uhh..GUY. There's-a-LOT-of others-here!.." Tech rolled his eyes, "Duck?" Rev looked at Tech directly in the eye, "The emperor." Tech smirked, "HIM?!" Rev replied, "Guy…Don't-make-fun-of-the-emperor..or-I'll be forced-to-kill-you…" Tech shut up so just in case Rev wasn't joking. Tech asked, "Where's Lexi?" Rev looked at the ground. "She's-the-only-female-in Zu. Duck's-slave. She-was-forced-to-sleep-with-the-emperor-a-few-tim es." Tech looked surprised, "What happened to all the other females?!" Rev looked at Tech, "They-all-made-sacrifices-fighting-for-the-male citizens of Zu. All women-had-to-fight."  
Tech narrowed his eyes at Rev. "Did Lexi fight?" Rev nodded. "She's the only survivor.."  
Tech looked at the ground of flowers. "Do you know Ace…Lexi's brother?"  
Rev nodded, "Ace-is-a-slave-too, he-rebelled-against-Duck-last-year,-and now is slave."  
Tech shook his head and asked for Slam, "Slam?" Rev nodded, "He-is-a-ninja-assassin-against-Duck." Tech looked at Rev and asked, "Will you take me to a village…where the castle is?" Rev smiled, "Of course!" Rev got up. "Follow me." Tech got up and followed Rev to the village. Rev asked Tech, "Soo…you from around here?" Tech shook his head, "Nope, I'm from Acmetropolis. Like you are." Rev replied, "Errr..What?! I'm not from Acmetropolis? I was born here! I can never leave…" Tech sighed and told Rev, "Why can't you ever leave?" Rev looked at the ground, "The rules of the emperor." Tech answered, "Do you even LIKE the emperor?!" Rev didn't answer. Tech and Rev didn't talk the whole walk after that.


End file.
